Adventure Time Rim
by sakurauchiha442
Summary: This is a story about what if the adventure time gang were living a modern life then kaiju began attacking. The future tests in the hands of these new generation pilots. Can they handle it or will it be too much? this isn't a crossover with the Pacific Rim franchise, it's just a 'what if' story. None of the people from the original movie will be in this so it's not a crossover.


**Hey everybody! I'm back with another fan fiction and this time I'm putting some of my favorite adventure time characters into the Pacific Rim universe. They will be the same as the cartoon personality wise but they will be human. I'm going to try and keep to the original PAcific Rim timeline but I'm going to change some things up like kaiju and jaeger names.**

"It as the year 2013 when the first kaiju attacked New York, humanity was caught off guard at the sudden appearance and began panicking. No one understood why the kaiju showed up or why it wanted to attack humans, all they knew was that life was soon to be extinguished. That is until a massive robot appears and confronts the kaiju, it was black and red and looked like it had an animal shaped head design. The machine managed to lead the kaiju away from the city and finish it out in the open away from innocent people. After the monster was defeated the government showed up and the machine was taken away to a secret location never to be seen again. Three years later a government project began coming together to counteract the increased kaiju threat and volunteers were brought into the program to be a part of this project. These robots piloted by humans were given the name Jaegers and they were humanity's last line of defense.

 **The year 2016**

A loud and flashing alarm started sounding off in the base waking up the pilots that were sleeping peacefully. One was a girl with short, black hair fashioned into a faux hawk while the boy looked similar and had a short hair slicked back. These were the Abadeer twins and they were the best Jaeger pilots in the world right now. The girl hopped out of bed before the boy and quickly got dressed in their uniforms.

"Attention pilots! A Category 3 has apuhpeared on the coastline of California and needs to be dealt with. Head to the docking bay immediately" The person on the intercom ordered.

"Calm down Marceline, it's just a Category 3 barely a problem" the boy replied.

"But Marshall, this will be our sixth kaiju kill and it's exciting. This is what we were born to do and I don't intend on giving it up anytime soon" the girl replied.

"I understand how excited you are but we don't need to get too cocky, this could be the day we don't make it out alive" Marshall replied.

"We will make it, both of us will live and we'll go down in history as the best pilots in the world ever since our parents" Marceline replied.

"Okay, just promise to take this strategically rather than just rushing it" Marshall pleaded grabbing her shoulders.

"I promise Marshall, now let's go kick some Kaiju ass" Marceline exclaimed running towards the docking bay and looking at their pride and joy, it was their parent's jaeger until they were killed during the kaiju attack. It was the one that showed up during the first kaiju appearance and managed to take it down with barely any problems. The Scream Queen was a thing of absolute beauty and a man-made work of art, it still had the red and black paint with a wolf shaped head. Marceline and Marshall rode the elevator up to the boarding platform and stepped inside taking their positions inside the Jaeger and hooking them up to the machinery.

"Can you two hear me in there?" Someone came over the headset.

"Hear you and loud and clear Boss" Marceline replied.

"Good, now your orders are to patrol the California coast and stop the kaiju from reaching land. Don't try and be a hero, you need to take this mission with caution since we don't really have extensive knowledge of what this kaiju is capable of" the boss replied.

"We got it sir, I'll make sure my sister keeps a cool head" Marshall replied.

"You were always the smart one Marshall" the boss replied as the robot was lifted out the top of the base and flown towards California./p

"I take offense to that, I'm as smart as he is" Marceline replied.

"Sometimes" Marshall replied.

"We'll see who is the smart one after this Brother" Marceline replied.

"Get ready to drift you two, you'll be hitting the water in three minutes" the boss replied.

"Don't fall behind Marshall" Marceline replied as her helmet was synced up with Marshall's.

"I never fall behind Sister" Marshall replied as they felt the connection complete itself.

"Alright, all systems are go you two be careful out there and stick to the plan" the boss replied as the Jaeger was dropped into the water. The twins braced for the impact as the Jaeger took on most of the force, the twins looked around as saw that there was a storm raging where they stood.

"Wish we could have come here off duty" Marceline replied.

"It would have been nice" Marshall replied looking over at the horizon which was turning a orangy yellow. All of sudden he saw what looked like a giant wave was coming towards us, "there is a huge wave coming our way Marceline" he added.

"The Scream Queen can take it" Marceline replied. Just as the wave got close it was high enough to be as tall as the Jaeger and the wave seemed to have glowing dots coming from it.

"Brace yourself Marceline!" Marshall exclaimed as a the kaiju comes out the water and tackles the Jaeger but the twins managed to stay on their feet.

"Are they sure this is a Category 3?! It's bigger than normal!" Marceline exclaimed.

"We can figure it out later, right now we need to not be crushed under it. Let's give it the treatment it deserves" Marshall replied./p

"Hell yeah! That's why you're the best partner" Marceline replied bending at the knees and throwing the kaiju off of them sending it splashing into the water. The kaiju got its bearings and roared at the two while began circling them. After a few minutes of intense staring the kaiju charged at them raising it's claws to slash at them. Marceline being more of the fighter she reeled her arm back and punched the kaiju watching with satisfaction as it's jaw broke then she lifted up her knee and kicked it in the belly right in it's soft spot making it roar out in pain. Marshall whipped out the Jaeger's hand cannon and pumped the kaiju a few times watching as it fell into the water. The twins smiled in victory at their sixth kaiju kill and turned away to report it to the base until the beast rose out the water and grabbed them from behind digging it's claws into the shoulder of the jaeger and tearing into the wiring ripping the arm almost completely off.

Marceline screamed at the feeling of the claws tearing into the jaeger's shoulder as it transferred over to her subconscious. After the kaiju had messed up the arm it bit into the jaeger's head ripping a piece of it off revealing Marshall's side of the cockpit. The monster reached in with it's tongue and pulled Marshall clean out of it severing the connection between the two abruptly but Marceline could still feel the fear and turmoil from her brother as the kaiju pulled him in and closed it's mouth silencing the thoughts forever. Marceline looked utterly destroyed and screamed as she charged up the Jaeger's chest cannon and grabbed the kaiju by the shoulders holding it close as the cannon went off and fired a big hole through the kaiju's chest killing it immediately. After the creature had fallen into the water dead Marceline sat down on her knees in the cockpit which made the Jaeger kneel down in the water as well. She could hear the choppers coming in the background but she didn't bother turning around, she let tears fall as she passed out from shock and exhaustion.

 **The year 2019**

"It's been three years since her brother died, three years since she piloted what was known as the best Jaeger in existence. Marceline was discharged from the Jaeger program after she could no longer drift with another partner so to save the project money that let her go so for the last three years she's been working doing odd jobs around the city. She didn't really sleep or eat much since it brought nothing but memories back about the time her brother was still alive. Right now she was working on the construction of the wall that was to protect the Florida coast from anymore kaiju attacks, that's what it was meant to do but there have been a few instances where kaiju have managed to destroy the wall in just a few hours. It was now 3:00 when Marceline could hear a helicopter coming to land on the landing pad, it was one that belonged to the Jaeger program given the name Devildome. When the helicopter landed a man in a suit with a white beard stepped out followed by two guards and started talking to the manager, he then started pointing at Marceline telling her to come here. She walked over to him and looked at the man in the suit./p

"Hello there Marceline, been awhile hasn't it?" The man asked.

"Yeah it has, last time I we saw each other Simone you were the boss's assistant" Marceline replied.

"Yes well he has retired and appointed me to lead the Jaeger program seeing as I was the only one closest to his work" Simone replied, "and that's what has brought me here, I've come looking for capable Jaeger pilots" he added.

"I was discharged remember" Marceline replied.

"Yes but I believe in second chances, if you come back with me you can see the surprise I have for you" Simone replied.

"I don't want to disappoint you Simone but I'm not drift compatible with anyone" Marceline replied.  
"That assumption was made three years ago, we have a new set of pilots and Jaegers to try out" Simon replied.

"You know what? Count me in, I need to get back out there" Marceline replied.

"Good, hop in. We've already got your necessities needed for this" Simone replied, Marceline nodded and climbed into the chopper and was taken to a secret base in the mountains, "welcome my dear girl, to the Devildome" he added with some dramatic flair. The flight took about six hours which was enough time to catch Marceling up on what she has missed in the last three years. As they arrive the helicopter lands and waiting for them is a girl with pink hair and 'a short man with white hair and red streaks.

"Welcome back Commander, I assume by your face the pilot agreed" the girl replied.

"Yes she has, luckily for me she was kind of wanting to join back anyway" Simone replied stepping out the chopper as Marceline stepped out behind him, "MArceline this is our researcher on the kaiju attacks, she is also the cheif supervisor for anything dealing with the Jaegers" he added.

"Dr. Bonnibel Budenhagen, you must be the famous Marceling we've heard so much about" Bonnibel replied.

"Uh yeah I am, for someone so young it is kind of awkward to know you've done a lot more than me" Marceline replied.

"I am only a year younger than you and I have accomplished so many things because I've continued to work at it" Bonnibel replied.

"Alright Bonnie, let's get her inside and give her the grand tour of the facility" Simone replied.

"Yes Commander" Bonnibel replied walking over to the big doors as they opened to reveal many people running around with parts and supplies. Standing at the back wall were two Jaegers each a different color and shapes, "here is the loading bay for the Jaegers, right now we only have two up and running but we're almost done with yours" Bonnie explained. "The first Jaeger you see is what we call BMO, it's piloted by the two brother Finn and Jake Mertens and it a machine built around speed rather than strength, the next one is called Badger, it's piloted by Feline and CB and is built with more strength than the standard Jaeger and then there is The Scream Queen piloted by you and whoever we find to drift with you and we have fixed her up so she is more durable and lighter to move around making her quicker" she explained.

"Now that we're done with that Mr. Peppermint will escort you to your quarters and then starting tomorrow we begin your training to find a drift partner and the process of jumping back into a Jaeger" Simone replied.

"Right Commander, see you guys tomorrow then" Marceline replied.

"Finn Mertens will be by to help you find the cafeteria for dinner, don't be late" Bonnibel replied leaving.

"There is a lot of stress working two important jobs at once, have a great evening Marceline" Simone replied leaving.

"Please come with me Marceline" Peppermint replied picking up her bags and walking to the sleeping area of the base.

'Can't believe I'm agreeing to jump back into a Jaeger, wonder if it'll be different not having Marshall as my partner' Marceline thought to herself as she was left in the room to prepare for dinner, "might as well take a nap until it's time" she replied out loud laying on the bed and looking up at the ceiling as she drifted off to sleep.

 **Sorry to cut this chapter short guys but I'll pick it up in the next chapter starting with dinner and introductions of the other pilots.**


End file.
